Good Taste
by misskittyfan
Summary: Just a short MM/ATC to "Time of the Jackals" (1969), with a little Christmas fare to boot.


**GOOD TASTE**

This could be considered a MM, as well as an ATC, story for "Time of the Jackals." This episode (1969) centers on a woman from Matt's past who is hit in a shootout and who has connections to a notorious outlaw.

_**Christmas Eve**_

With a few final touches, she arranged the packages beneath the tree and announced to herself, "Done, and done." She had been to New Orleans in the fall for a friend's wedding and had taken the opportunity to get a jump on her Christmas shopping. Knowing that anything she ordered might or might not arrive in time for Christmas, she took no chances, not even the stage, and brought them back with her on the train. With a final glance around the saloon, she wearily climbed the stairs to get ready for tomorrow's festivities. She stopped on the balcony and perused the scene below her. And, although he'd left for Hays a week ago for the trial of Jess Trevor's gang, he assured her he would be home for Christmas. Her thoughts returned to the week that Leona had come to Dodge.

_**4 months earlier**_

Kitty Russell peered through the window and into the fog that had rolled in overnight to blanket Dodge City in a sea of gray, paralleling the events of the previous night. Wrapping her arms around herself, she wondered where her cowboy could be. She'd waited for him; left the lantern burning. Although the sun was still several hours from rising, she couldn't sleep, knowing that he was out there, berating himself. The past few days had been taxing on both of them, and the words that had gone unspoken were beginning to gnaw at her heart. She absentmindedly rubbed her upper arms to try and fend off the chill of the room, and focused her sights down the street to see if she could see a light at the jail. It was then that she spotted him, and although she wanted to run down the stairs to him, she instead held her place. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he glanced up to her window. The look on his face, a desperate sinking look, scared her. Opening the door prior to his arrival at the top of the stairs, she watched him trudge up them slowly, noting the mud on his boots and his drenched shirt. The realization of where he must have been slammed into her gut, causing her breath to catch. "Oh, Matt."

She barely got the words out before he encircled her with his strong arms and laid stake to her mouth, almost forcibly. He squeezed her tightly as his lips possessed hers. She was helpless to resist him. After several moments of heated exchange, with the need to breathe taking hold, they separated. He looked into her eyes, searching for an answer. She gently took his hand and led him inside. He was spent, both physically and emotionally. She led him over to the bed and sat him down. Removing his hat, she hung it on one of the bed posters. She kneeled down and removed his boots and then his vest and gun belt. He offered no resistance, nor did he offer to help her divest him of his clothing, until he was down to his long johns. Not a word was spoken. She fixed him a shot of Napoleon brandy, which he downed in one gulp. Finally, she went around on her side of the bed and lay down, collapsing into his open arms and nestling her head on his chest. She could feel his heart racing. He held on to her like a man drowning. She stroked his arms and his back which were wet with sweat, and her heart broke.

"Shhhh. I've got you. It's okay, Matt. It's gonna be okay."

He simply nodded, no answer coming. They lay there with no more words spoken, and none needed. She played last night's events through her head, realizing what he must be going through. As his breathing slowed, he lessened his hold on her. She moved her hand to his head and wiped the wet curls from his face and pulled back so that she could see his face. Her cowboy was asleep. Smiling, she laid her cheek back on his expansive chest and closed her eyes.

She awoke to a restless Matt mumbling in his sleep. She hated to wake him, but she knew his demons were haunting him from the recesses of his mind. Gently, she rustled him and spoke softly to him.

"Matt. Matt, wake up. It's just a dream." She rubbed her hand over his usually handsome face, now contorted by the forces of his nightmare.

Kitty held him tighter as he jolted awake. Looking down into the face of his angel, he searched her eyes for the peace and serenity they would provide. But, what she saw broke her heart. Fear. She released herself from his embrace, cupped his face in her hands, and thumbed a tear away as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

"I'm sorry . . . sorry."

"Shhhh, don't do this."

"It happened so fast. She tried to tell me."

"Matt."

"She told me he'd try it."

"Matt." Her heart hurt for him.

"She tried to warn me, and I betrayed her."

"What?" Kitty was confused. She'd never heard this kind of desperation in his voice, nor could she remember the last time he'd needed to release a burden this heavy. Over the years, when he would make that long climb up the back stairs, she could tell something was wrong by his footfall on the stairs. The same skills she used to get cowboys and drovers to buy drinks also worked on her marshal when he needed to get something off his chest. And now, as much as she wanted to stop him, she knew he wasn't finished, so she remained quiet until he was ready to tell it all.

"Last night, I never saw _her_!" He was shaking. "The red cape . . . the yellow blouse; I thought it was _you,_ Kitty! I thought they shot _you_!"

"Oh, Matt." She stroked his face as this admission took her breath away. "You couldn't have known."

"Lee never had the courage to try something like . . . but that's exactly the kind of thing _you_ would try!" He took a couple of deep breaths, and then continued. "I spent the last three hours digging her grave, and all I could see was _you_ in that coffin."

She placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh, don't do this. Not right now."

"All I could see . . . was you lying over at Percy's . . . that feeling . . . I felt it. It's how you feel . . . when I end up at Doc's and . . ."

"Let it go." She'd heard enough, and she just couldn't let him continue beating himself up like this.

"But I . . . I don't know how you . . . I let her down . . . just like I let you down . . ."

She needed to change tactics, and as much as she hated to admonish him, she needed to get through to him right now.

"Matt Dillon, now you listen to me; and you better listen good, because I'm gonna say some things that I should've said years ago! Yes, I have felt _that feeling_ on a few occasions. But, I've learned that it doesn't do me any good to let it rule my every waking moment. I used to think that if you were in some other line of work, it would be different." She smoothed his shaggy curls and then continued."Helping Doc over the years, watching what other women go through when their men are laying on his table; it made me realize that every job has its dangers. Farmers get snake bitten, stage drivers get robbed, and ranchers are thrown by a horse or trampled by a herd. It's just what women do; they worry about their men."

"I wish you didn't have to worry. You are worthy of so much more than I can give you."

"How many times over the years have I tried to convince you to do something else? That's wasn't fair to you. It was me being selfish. You are doing _exactly_ what you were put on this earth to do, and that is to be a United States Marshal; and you're a damn good one! And, as much as I used to wish you had some other job, I wouldn't want you to be something you're not."

His face relaxed a little. He had never been on her side of the bullet. Kitty Russell lived life everyday with _that_ feeling, the dread of losing him, yet she handled it with incredible strength and grace. Lee was right, his redhead was pretty smart. No, make that pretty _and_ smart.

"There is no one I would rather spend my life with than you Matt, and I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything. You are stuck with me. And that, my dear . . . sweet . . . cowboy, is just the way it is."

"I love you so much." He didn't say it very often, so when he did say it, she knew that he meant it from the deepest depths of his being. If his love of the law was any indication, she had no doubt. "I don't want to know what my life would be without you in it."

She'd had these same thoughts herself. "You won't have to. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm yours; completely and whole-heartedly yours, as long as you'll have me. You are stuck with me; that is, if you can stand this old worry wart of a woman."

He chuckled and pulled her back into his arms. "I want you forever, lady, and I want to make you happy. I know this isn't the fairy tale you dreamed about, but I can't change who I am."

"Weren't you listening? Matt, I don't _want_ you to change. I can't see you running the general store anymore than you can see me running the dress shop. _You_ make me happy, Matt. You. "

"Doc said he thought you might scratch her eyes out that first day. He was kinda worried there for awhile; said he wasn't sure if he should let Lee stay up here with you alone or not!"

"Well, at first I guess I was jealous; not of her, but of what she had with you. I didn't get that time . . . before you were a full-time lawman. Every time an old friend, or old flame, comes to town, it reminds me of what I missed, and sometimes I'm afraid you might want that life back, without me in it. You are everyone's hero, including mine, and there might be someone who comes along one day to make you . . ."

"There is nothing, and no one, in my past that holds a candle to you." He kissed the top of her head. "You took a leap of faith that rainy morning." Holding her helped him calm down, and as she allowed him to take over, he continued. "Bill Pence always told me you were something special; a whiz with numbers, an eye for decorating, and spot on when it came to knowing men!"

She noticed his heart wasn't racing anymore, and his voice didn't sound as frantic. And, because he had always been a man of few words, she gave him the time he needed to get it all out, not wanting to miss anything.

"Bill always gave you credit for making him rich. When he sold you the Long Branch, he said it'd be the best bar in the west." She knew he was proud of her, but it was still nice to hear _him_ say it. "Sam loves you, and he really respects you. Doc, and Newly, and Festus - - - hell, they think you hung the moon." Her cowboy was back. "And just so you know, Lee was never any of those things - to anybody. She never had the confidence or backbone that you have, and to do what you've done. She was always looking for something or somebody to take care of her."

"Doc told me these last years have been all downhill for her."

"Foley was what she called the best of a bad lot."

"She was trying to outrun her demons, but just couldn't get far enough away from them; kind of what I was doing when I got off that stage." She cringed at the thought of her own past, and how it could have turned out so differently. "Running away." She gave a quick prayer of thanks for the rain on that fateful morning. "And I couldn't have run much farther."

"You work so hard on trying to outrun your past, when it is a big part of what's made you so strong."

"Lee asked if I was here alone. I told her I was, although I'm not sure she believed me."

"Those must have been _some_ talks you had with her."

"She talked, and I mostly listened. She told me about her younger days and I told her about mine." Kitty had never told him how eerily similar she had discovered their pasts to be. Her cowboy was feeling better, so why was she feeling so bad?

"When you went up to Doc's that first night, he said he'd never seen that look in your eyes before."

"Well," she smoothed her hand over his badge. "I wanted to see for myself what had gotten you so riled."

"And . . ."

"You _do_ have good taste Cowboy."

"But we were just kids, and after she left, I didn't look at . . . or talk to anybody. I wasn't gonna let some woman do that to me again." He gave a little huff and then continued. "But then you . . . you hopped off that stage . . . and . . . _you're_ the one who hooked me."

"Our pasts are just that, the past. We're here now, together, and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want a farmer, or stage driver, or rancher?"

"Not on your life Cowboy! Not on your life." The sun was peeking through the window, slowly burning the fog off of _their_ town; the town that they _both _helped to build.

"And, since I'm up at this unbelievably forsaken hour, are you going to take me to breakfast, or do I have to wait on Doc or Festus?"

"I think I can handle taking my girl to breakfast."

Coming out of the water closet, he took a moment to watch her in front of the full length mirror, putting the final pins in her hat and making sure her paint was perfect. Stepping up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck, and admired her reflection.

"Matt, can we do something this morning?"

"What?"

"Can we get some flowers for her? And I want to make sure she . . ." Kitty stopped short, and decided to keep this last thought to herself for now.

"What?"

"I just want to make sure she has some nice flowers."

"Okay."

Turning around, she reached her hand up to his face, stood on tiptoe, and gave him a kiss.

"Lady, you are amazing."

"No," she tapped his nose with her gloved finger, "we're amazing, and don't you forget it. I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes. Now get out of here before anyone sees you!"

"Yes ma'am." He opened the door to the back stairs, but stopped to look at her one more time.

"What?"

"Thanks Kitty. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. But if you like, you can thank me tonight. Now go do your rounds and don't be late. I'm starving!"

After he left, she took one more look in the mirror and smiled, knowing, that for now, his demons were at bay. Finally, she made a mental note to stop by and talk to Percy Crump as soon as she could. The storm had passed, and life could get back to normal, whatever the hell _normal_ for them meant! She would take whatever she could get.

_**Back in the Long Branch**_

Carolers from outside brought her out of her reverie. She was back on the balcony in the Long Branch, looking down at the brightly decorated tree with a load of presents underneath it, a bar decked with garland, and tables donned with poinsettias. Her eyes settled on the bough of mistletoe that was sitting on the table nearest the batwing doors. She needed to hang it before the crowd arrived tomorrow, but knowing she had to be up early, Kitty decided against going back down those stairs tonight. Her bed was calling her name.

She awoke alone, but not surprised. He had not gotten home for Christmas. The snow from the previous few days probably was to blame. She wallowed in her disappointment for only a few minutes, knowing that a dozen people would be arriving shortly and expecting the Lady of the Long Branch, in her gay apparel, to welcome them with open arms and eggnog. Kitty smiled at the thought of Louie, Festus, Newly, and Doc, who would try their best to stand in for her cowboy. They would dance with her, joke with her, sing with her, and eat with her. And as much as she wished Matt had made it home for Christmas, she knew his "replacements" would work hard, and do a pretty good job, of keeping her occupied. This knowledge gave her the incentive to leave the confines of her warm bed. She couldn't let her would-be suitors down. Within the hour, her hair was coiffed and her new red dress sparkled in the mirror. Then, she busied herself with the chores necessary to make today special.

As the morning progressed, her four friends arrived and placed their gifts around the tree with hers. Kitty couldn't help but smile as she watched her overgrown little boys begin the arduous task of waiting until after lunch to open their gifts. The extravagant wrapping and dainty bows on the gifts beneath the tree were only the prelude to the contents, and listening to them guess about what she'd gotten them kept the blues at bay. Festus even shook a few to try and gain clues as to their contents. They commented on the weather, drank their coffee, and made small talk. Wilbur Jonas, Moss Grimmick, Ma Smalley, Sam Noonan, and Percy Crump arrived with their arms loaded down with food and presents. Everyone, well almost everyone, who was expected, had arrived, and Kitty wondered for the umpteenth time that morning where Matt could be, if he was warm, or if he might be hurt.

With the bar full of bowls that held potato salad, green beans, candied yams, field peas, biscuits, and a large turkey as the centerpiece, Kitty announced that it was time to eat. They were just about to sit down for their Christmas feast when the bat wing doors opened, and in walked her reason for staying that rainy morning. The room erupted with cheers and Kitty said a silent prayer of thanks. He was still knocking the snow off of his jacket when she approached him, amazed at his timing once again.

"Sorry, Kitty. I've been riding for two days. I had to bring back some supplies from Hayes, so I've been in a wagon instead of on Buck."

"I'm just glad you're here." She moved to take his hand. "You're freezing! Go on back to the stove and warm yourself while I get this hungry bunch started."

"Sounds good."

Three hours later, with bellies full and gifts exchanged, their friends departed, knowing full well that it was time for Matt and Kitty to have some time alone. Sitting at their table, they were content just to be alone.

"Doc and Festus took me to Delmonico's last night and we had a very nice dinner. We all shared our favorite Christmases as children. It was nice listening to Doc and Festus talk about when they were kids. They tried to entertain me as long as they could."

"I'm sorry. The trials were short. I tried to send you a message, but the lines are down. And, I didn't plan on this much snow."

"It's okay. You're here now."

"Yeah. Listen, how about you help me deliver those supplies?" He rose to his feet and was putting on his coat before she knew what was happening.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I think now is the best time. It's dark and no one will see us."

"What do you mean no one will see us? Where are we going?"

"Just grab your heavy coat, and meet me out front." He was almost to the door when she called to him.

"Matt? What have you got up your sleeve?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned. "Other than my arm, nothing. Now hurry up. Five minutes, and don't forget your heavy coat."

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up in submission.

When she came back downstairs, she found him at the bar munching on a deviled egg.

"I don't see how on earth you can eat! Did you not get your fill at lunch?"

"I won't get my fill until we get back tonight." He swallowed and gave her a look full of lust. "Are you sure you're gonna be warm enough out there?"

"Yes, and I even have on my new shawl. See." She opened her coat to reveal the garment that accented her eyes beautifully. "Now, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope, now let's go. It's starting to snow again."

They rode to the outskirts of town and ended up on Boot Hill. She was puzzled at the location. He helped her down and brought her around to the side of the wagon.

"Kitty, I'm sorry I wasn't here last night for our Christmas Eve dinner. I tried. I really did."

"It's okay. You were doing your job. Now, why did you bring me out to Boot Hill on Christmas?"

"Well," he pulled back the snow-covered tarp to reveal a small white marble stone. "Someone ordered it a couple of months ago. It came in while I was in Hays. They were gonna send it out on the stage next week, but after I saw it, I knew it couldn't wait."

"Oh, Matt."

"You ordered this, didn't you?"

"Matt, I", she was suddenly at a loss for words.

"I met the freight clerk while I was eating one night. He said he had something for Percy Crump, so I told him I'd bring it back with me."

"Oh."

"I had no idea what it was until I stopped by the freight office on my way out of Hays. And then I had to find a wagon, which is why I was late."

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I guess I was more surprised."

"Well, let's get it unloaded." She had been hoping to get the stone put into place without anyone knowing. Now she was going to have some explaining to do.

"I planted some tulips, and they should come up next spring. Is that okay?" she said while he maneuvered the stone into place.

"That's real nice Kitty." They stood for just a moment and looked at the marble marker. The wind had picked up and snow was falling harder. "Come on, let's get back so I can give you your _real_ Christmas present."

"My real one? I thought . . ."

"Nope, I found something that you've had your eye on for some time now. Let's get back so we can try it out."

"Try it out?"

He grinned at her, knowing that he had a surprise of his own.

A little while later found the lovers on the floor in Kitty's room sipping her finest brandy.

"Matt, how did you manage this? It's perfect."

"I remember how much you liked the one in Wichita last summer, so I started looking for one every time I had a trial. I finally found one in a catalog. It came in last week, and I've been hiding it up at Doc's. He brought it over while we were at Boot Hill. Do you like it?"

"Matt, it's beautiful." As she ran her hands over the new Oriental rug, she couldn't believe her cowboy had pulled this one off.

They enjoyed a late night Christmas snack of leftovers on the rug in front of a blazing fire. When they finished, she took her place between his outstretched legs and leaned back to rest against his chest. Her hands covered his, which were nestled on her midsection.

"Merry Christmas, Kitty."

"Merry Christmas, Matt." She was almost out of the woods. Almost.

"Now, are you ready to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I will." She took a deep breath and extricated herself from his embrace and turned so that she was face to face with him. "I don't know if I can make you understand, but I guess I need to try." She took a drink of brandy and began. "Lee and I spent a lot of time talking while she was up here recuperating."

"I know. When Doc told me she was in your room . . . I . . . I was a little worried."

"Well, he was a little worried too that first night. Looking back on it now, it was the best thing that could have happened, for both of us. Remember I told you that I learned a lot about you? Well, I learned a lot about her too."

"I told you, we were just kids and . . ."

She held up her hand. "Please, Matt, let me finish." She hesitated. "Lee told me about her life after you two went your separate ways. I don't know how much you know, but it was not easy for her. She went through some pretty rough times; the same kinds of things I went through before I came to Dodge." She took another drink for the courage to continue. "I guess I saw in her what could have happened to me if I hadn't met you and stayed in Dodge." Her voice cracked. "I could just as easily have ended up being some outlaw's woman, constantly on the run, or holed up in some shack somewhere, being used and abused at will." Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't say that." He reached for her, but she moved out of his reach.

"It's true and you know it. I could've gotten back on that stage and ended up who knows where. And, it scared the hell out of me knowing what could have happened to me if you hadn't walked into Delmonico's that morning. I just couldn't get that out of my mind Matt. What if I had missed you?" She covered her face with her hands.

"Come 'ere." He reached for her and she collapsed in his arms. "You've been carrying that around too long."

"You saved my life, and you didn't even know it."

"Honey, there was no way I was gonna let you get back on that stage."

"What?" Sniffing, she wondered if she had heard him correctly.

"Nope. I saw you get off of the stage, and I asked the stage driver who you were."

"You did?" She took his proffered handkerchief.

"Yep, then I tried to figure out how to get you to stay. It went against everything I was told by every lawman I had ever known - a woman and a badge are like oil and water. But I said to hell with it. You were not leaving Dodge until I could meet you. I was ready to throw you in jail if I had to."

"You wouldn't have?"

"Only if it was necessary."

"Well then, I guess you can thank Bill Pence for giving me a job."

"I told him if he didn't hire you, he'd have me to deal with!"

Her head snapped up at his admission. "You didn't?"

"No, but I strongly suggested it. Like I told you, you weren't leaving Dodge until we at least had a chance to get know each other."

"I didn't even think you knew I existed."

"Oh, I knew."

"So what took you so long?"

"Like I said, I had always been told not to get involved in any kind of permanent relationship."

"Are you sorry you did?" She fingered the badge on his chest, and knew she had to tell him the whole truth.

"Are you kidding? You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you too Matt, but I need to tell you the rest." She sat up to face him again.

"The rest of what?"

"The reason I ordered it." He was silent, so she continued. "I kept thinking about how my life _could_ have turned out. Sometimes I look around at all that I have accomplished here in Dodge. I have a place to call home and a job that has allowed me stand on my own two feet. I don't know if I can make you understand, but I want to try." She took a deep breath, and continued. "Remember when I told you that you can't account for all the things that happen to the people that touch you? I overheard Lee tell Doc that she almost had you hooked. He told her at the time he was kind of sorry that she missed. She asked Doc _who_ had made him change his mind. He didn't answer, but she knew there was someone who meant as much to you as she had; someone who loved you as much as she had."

"He told me he was a little worried for her to be up here with you!"

"She asked me if I was here in Dodge alone, and I told her I was, but she knew there was _someone_ in your life. She figured it out Matt, you and me. She knew I was your woman, and that we're happy together." The tears were back. "She gave her life for you; and for me; for us Matt! She did it for _us_! She barely knew me, but she died so that we could be together. I know it isn't much, but I wanted to do this for her." She took a deep breath. "Does that make any sense at all?"

"I think so." He pulled her back into her arms. They sat in the amicable silence for a long time, simply enjoying the feel of one another. He was the first to break the silence.

"I just have one question?"

"What?"

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"Well, I don't know _how_ you got so lucky, but let's go to bed, and I'll _show_ you just how lucky you are."

"Let's show each other."

_**Four months later**_

The winter snows slowly melted away, giving birth to small buds that peeked through the saturated soil, welcoming spring and signaling the start of all things new. The buckboard made its way down the winding path as Dodge disappeared behind it. The sun had set several hours prior, which suited the couple just fine. The small lantern would suffice for their needs. As they came to the fork in the road, the wagon came to a stop and the riders disembarked, making their way up the small path. The small green buds barely visible now would be full grown tulips in a few short weeks. The couple spent several minutes pulling emerging dandelions and other pesky weeds. Matt's heart swelled with pride as he watched her fastidiously pull and smooth the earth around the buds. Satisfied with their work, they moved back to the wagon and continued on their journey, which tonight meant a short retreat for Dodge's worst kept secret. Finally, they came to the small one-room cabin nestled in the valley.

"I'll get things settled inside while you feed and water the horse."

"Sounds good."

She unpacked their valises and put their food on the small table. Afterwards, she got to work on the fire. She had a good one going when he entered. Meeting her in front of the fire, he gave her a gentle kiss then turned her to face the fire and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her scent as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Mmmm. I didn't think Sam would ever get done cleaning."

"Well, he knows we won't be open again until Monday, so he always does a thorough job on Saturday nights, you know that." She couldn't suppress a yawn and closed her eyes as his hands continue to rub her midsection and then up to her breasts, making her hum with pleasure.

"You go climb into bed. You're falling asleep on your feet. I'm gonna bring in a few more logs for tonight and in the morning." He gave her gentle nudge toward the bed.

"Okay, but don't think I didn't notice you dozing on the way out here." She made quick work of changing clothes and climbed into bed. After stacking the wood next to the fireplace, he quickly shucked his clothing and joined her. She snuggled into his chest and placed her hand over his heart.

"I can't remember the last time I was this tired. I guess I need to get used to business picking up again. It was a long hard winter, and Sam and I were beginning to wonder if we'd lost our touch."

"You? Never. Now let's get some rest." Within minutes, both were sound asleep.

Matt awoke a few hours later to the sound of Kitty snoring softly beside him. She insisted she didn't, but the fact that he was awake was proof enough that she _did indeed_ snore. He nudged her over on her side and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arm over her, he rested his cheek on her head and settled back to sleep.

The smell of coffee wafted throughout the small cabin. She rolled over and reached for her human pillow, but her search came up empty. Rousing slightly, she found Matt standing in front of the fire. He turned to see her stretching and making cute little noises, which made him smile. She noticed him watching her.

"What?"

"Just watching you wake up. I don't get this pleasure very often; just enjoying the view."

"Glad I could I entertain you."

"Want some coffee?"

"Mmmhmmm, smells wonderful." He poured her a cup of coffee and brought it over as she propped herself on the pillows. He handed her the steaming cup.

"You just sit and enjoy your coffee while I get us some breakfast."

Turning on her best New Orleans drawl, she prodded him. "Why marshal, you do spoil me sometimes."

"Well, ma'am, I do my best."

"Oh, you certainly do. You always do your best."

In no time, he had the eggs and ham ready, and brought two plates over to the bed.

"Well, this is a treat, but I could've helped."

"Not today. You are not getting out of this bed. I promise to do everything within my power to keep you here."

He did his best to keep that promise; and to remind her that he had pretty good taste too.


End file.
